


【德哈】苹果汁液在他的小臂蜿蜒而下

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *麻瓜AU，画家德x地下拳手哈*三观不正，两人都有病。作者本人身心健康活泼可爱，本文不代表我*所有职业描写专为推动剧情服务，都是瞎写的，别信别深究*Lofter ID：祎浔





	1. Chapter 1

1

阴暗却空旷的地下拳击俱乐部中，场地正中间是由铁丝网围了一圈的圆形拳击场，周围充满着激昂的呼叫声。

“Fight！Fight！Fight！……”

“好！刺狼再次从地上爬起来，就看我们救世主是否能再次找到机会出击……”

“打他！打死他！救世主打死他！……”

“刺狼的赔率已经涨到1：10，最后一次下注的机会，刺狼是否能够干掉连胜王者救世主，就看这最后一分钟……”

“打他！上啊！妈的出拳！”

“……噢！看来胜负已定！本场的胜利者仍是我们已经连胜42场的不败拳王——救世主！”

……

地下世界里，永远是胜者为王，败者为寇。俱乐部王牌的休息室里，是豪华的意大利大理石铺成的地板，每天由专业人员抛光护理，光亮的能反射出走在上面的人影。奢华的浴室中摆放着能容纳下数人的按摩浴缸，就连淋浴间的喷头都是镀了一层金子的。

被保镖和数个工作人员护送到休息室里的“救世主”——哈利·波特，在休息室的门口撇下所有人，独自踏进自己的休息室。他身上是身材傲人的金发美女亲手为他披上的拳王战袍，衣襟大敞，里面只穿一条已经沾染了血迹的拳击短裤。

如雕刻出来的健壮肌肉上，布满了混合不清的汗与血水。他擦擦自己的眼角，刚才刺狼那小子虚晃一掌，拳头直接跟他的左眼相擦而过，若不是他反应快，今天失去的是一只眼睛，而不是只在眼角留下一片淤青。

“又赢了？”

休息室里并非他一人，宽大的意大利沙发上坐着一名非裔男子，那人斜靠在沙发上翘着二郎腿，脸上倒是带着担忧的表情。

“钱在卡里，老规矩。”

哈利从桌上的钱包里抽出一张银行卡，甩到布雷斯·扎比尼的面前。

“你不留一点？”布雷斯拿起卡皱着眉问。

“我还有，这些全都拿去买画。”

从战台上下来，哈利早已疲惫不堪。他身上全是伤，现在只想到随便冲洗一下，躺倒在床上一睡不醒。

“你何必呢……他已经开始起疑了。”

听到布雷斯这句话，哈利突然清醒过来。他半睁着肿了的眼睛，倏地盯住布雷斯，如猛兽一般的目光把布雷斯刺得一个激灵。

“那换一个画廊去收他的画。”

“没用，他最近开始询问每一个买家的信息。”布雷斯沉重地摇头，“我觉得他已经怀疑到我的头上来。”

“你去解决，我付给你的佣金里包括处理这些事。”哈利又开始昏沉起来，语气变得不耐烦。

“我知道。”布雷斯听出他的急躁，立刻从沙发上站起来。他可不想招惹一个刚从赛场上下来的拳击手，“我只是告知你一声，你……保重身体。”

哈利没有回应，他将布雷斯甩下，踏进浴室关上门，把自己脱光了走到淋浴间里。

冷水倾泻而下，从头顶开始，将他身上的浑浊血水清洗淋去。

哈利抚过自己身上的伤口与快要堆积重叠的无数疤痕，沉沉地闭上双眼。

那个人，应该不愿再多看这丑陋的身体一眼。

2

卢修斯·马尔福的校友波特夫妇二人遭受车祸身亡，留下年幼的独子一人。小孩兜兜转转，最后由家境富裕的马尔福夫妇收养下来。哈利·波特比他们的独子德拉科·马尔福就小一个多月，马尔福夫妇就当是给儿子找个玩伴。

哈利见到德拉科的第一眼，是在德拉科的画室里。

马尔福家的独子从小就显示出非凡的绘画天赋，夫妇二人无心让孩子接班，对此倒是非常高兴，从小便请名师画家到家中指导自己的儿子，甚至用别墅中光线最好的房间给德拉科布置了一间画室。

哈利被卢修斯和纳西莎带回家时，德拉科一如既往的在画室里画画。纳西莎牵着哈利的手带他走进画室，把他介绍给自己同是11岁的儿子。

“小龙，这是哈利。”

沉迷在绘画世界的德拉科茫然转头，窗外的阳光倾泻而下，将他淡金色的短发照的烁烁发光。他的视线落到年幼的哈利身上，恍惚的眼神突然一亮。

“你是个小天使。”德拉科笑容明朗。他小步跑过来，牵起哈利的手就朝着自己的画布前走去，“你看我在画画，你给我当小模特吧！”

碳棒寥寥数笔勾勒出来的静物轮廓，年幼的哈利看不出好坏，只觉得跟角落里的摆设很像。

“好呀。”他答应下来。

哈利在纳西莎欣慰的笑容下跟着德拉科的指示坐到窗边的椅子上，懵懵懂懂地给小画家当模特。

这模特一当，就当了十年。

3

地下黑拳没有规则，更没有什么公正可言。哈利打了将近三年的黑拳，假赛也不是没打过。他能在转到这个俱乐部后稳坐拳王的交椅，除了实力，更多的是因为他听话。

一觉醒来，哈利从床下拉出医药箱给自己身上的伤随意地上了点药，就披着干净的拳击袍从休息室中的卧室里走出来。

休息室的沙发上又坐着一个人，这次是他拳击俱乐部的老板。

哈利点点头当做问好，一言不发地坐到老板的对面。

“今天的比赛很精彩，你中间的悬念掌控地很好，我们赚了不少。”老板丢过来一张卡，“这是奖金。”

哈利的眼皮微不可察地抖了抖，一向抠门的老板突然发奖金，可不是什么好事。

“我把你买过来也有一年半的时间，最近这一年里，你连胜43场，身价在圈子里已经抬到一个全新的高度。”老板仰起身子靠在沙发上，贪婪的眼睛里夹杂着难得的笑意，“想去德国玩几年吗？”

哈利猛地抬头，这是要把他卖给德国的俱乐部？

“我想留在英国。”哈利重新低下头，“其余都听你的。”

“英国内我们已经是最有钱的俱乐部，你还能去哪里？”老板呵呵一笑，“我没把你卖到亚洲去已经是照顾你，听说那边的拳更脏。”

他从沙发里站起来，不容哈利反驳，他不过是来给哈利下通知而已。

“转会的分成也在这张卡里，我可是按照规矩没少你一分，到德国之前给我乖一点。”老板抬腿向门口走去，“下个月的比赛好好打，你走了之后，我们需要一个新的拳王。”

他瞥了哈利一眼，推门离开拳王专用休息室，留哈利一人坐在那里沉默不语。

老板这是要他打假赛，在离开前输给俱乐部要推举的下一个拳王，为对方烘托身价。反正转会的钱已经收到，他输一场比赛对老板来说不痛不痒。

可是对拳击手来说，输掉转会前最后一场比赛，却是致命的打击。未来去新俱乐部的日子，绝对不会好过。

4

为了给德拉科当模特，哈利从中学就开始健身，后来在教练的推荐下开始打拳。每天至少一个小时的锻炼让哈利身上每一块肌肉都清晰而紧致，德拉科常常迷恋地抚摸着他背部的每一块肌肉，嘴里低喃着，哈利是他的缪斯。

只是他口中的缪斯，是纯粹艺术上的缪斯。德拉科画男人，也画女人。从高中开始哈利就时常在德拉科的画室里碰到来当模特的男男女女，有些是美术圈里的专业模特，有些是德拉科的朋友。毕竟没有谁，不想让马尔福家的大少爷兼小有名气的年轻画家给自己画幅画。

不过德拉科画得最多的，还是哈利。哈利精心锻炼出来的身材非一般人可比，矫健的肌肉线条在昏黄的灯光下如一道道连贯的横沟，穿过血肉堆起的重重山川，最终抵达至德拉科白皙的指尖。

德拉科时常用手指缓缓划过哈利的肌肤，在他身上描绘出最迷人的明暗界线，最后再落在白色画布上，在他的笔下变成一幅幅人体画。

上了高一之后，哈利就不肯彻底光着身子给德拉科当模特了。每一次，他至少要用画室里的背景布挡住胯部。

自那以后，德拉科画室里摆着最多的，是各种搭着白色棉布的半裸少年。

后来让德拉科一时名声大噪的是一副少年的背影，黑发少年背部光洁趴在窗边，男孩身材紧致，臀部在纯白色的半透明窗帘后若隐若现，身形却是少年人特有的脆弱纤细。看不清脸的少年伸手探向窗外树上的苹果，苹果因熟透而饱满艳红，似乎轻轻一捏就能榨出甜美的汁水。

画面中最为醒目的，是少年身上的一条蛇。墨绿色的蛇盘卷在少年白皙的肩膀上，口吐信子，正要朝着少年光滑的背部爬去。

或清纯或诱惑，或宁静或躁动。

那副画原本只是马尔福夫妇拿出来支持好友的慈善晚会，却意外在拍卖环节里拍出一个惊人的价格，落入私人收藏家的手里不知去向。

无数收藏者纷纷开始追求德拉科笔下的少年，可不知为何，自那一副画后，德拉科却再也没画过任何有关于男性的画。出自于他笔下的，偶尔是适合挂在家中的风景静物，更多的则是各式各样的少女。

无神而恍惚，天真又无趣的纤细少女们。她们拥有一身洁白细嫩的肌肤，还有或长或短，或直或卷的黑发。

虽然德拉科渐渐再次以此而闻名，可再也没有哪一副画，能超越当年那副窗边少年的盛誉。

5

哈利兜里揣着老板丢给他的银行卡，从俱乐部回到自己的家中。

他住在一个不起眼的公寓里，要说唯一对得起他兜里那点用命挣回来的巨款的地方，就是这个公寓有三个巨大的房间。

一间当他的卧室，一间当健身室，还有一间房间——

哈利打开房间门上的密码锁，房间里的地上，墙上，还有架子上，高高低低放着十几幅德拉科·马尔福的画。

大部分是不知道如何流出的练习之作，可能连画家本人都不知道被人拿出来卖了钱。哈利这里，只有挂在墙上的四幅少女图是德拉科自己拿出来的完成之作。近一年来德拉科的作品价格渐渐高涨，光是这四幅画，就几乎掏空了哈利的兜底。

哈利盘腿而坐，望着一屋子的画出神。他先是想下个月的假赛要怎么打，再想能如何不去德国，然后在迷迷糊糊之间，第无数次猜想那些少女的原型究竟是哪个幸运的姑娘。

也许是脑袋在比赛中受到过攻击，每次打完比赛他都容易昏睡。哈利盯着眼神空旷的少女们，看着她们身上洁白无瑕的肌肤。他视野渐渐模糊，脑袋越来越重。最终他一如既往地躺在地板上昏睡过去，被一屋子德拉科的画所围绕。

他沉沉地睡去。

6

德拉科对自己的模特要求非常严格，他要的是完美的身躯，第一条规矩便是身上不能有明显的伤疤。

哈利在锻炼和打拳的时候常年是全副武装，不让自己有任何受伤的机会。他常常会被教练嘲笑，说他怎么比女孩还娇气。

偶尔有些不小心撞出来的淤青，哈利就会用厚厚的遮瑕膏盖住。刚开始还不会用这女孩子玩意儿的时候会被德拉科发现，那人会阁下画笔，温柔地询问哈利是怎么受的伤，然后结束还未开始的画作，带哈利去擦药，并在他恢复之前，再也不提画画的事情。

后来哈利经验丰富，甚至还学会如何用技巧遮盖伤口。

事情发生的时候，哈利在拳击馆里。当时他已经练了两年的拳击，开始和其他人对战。他刚打赢一个高大的猛汉，对方没想到自己会输给一个小孩，情绪高昂地乱骂哈利不守规则。

哈利不屑一顾，懒得与对方争辩独自走下拳击台。可就是他这种连话都懒得说的态度，反而让对方怒气大发，竟然直接向哈利冲来，将他撞翻到台下。

拳击馆里一片混乱，教练和工作人员纷纷冲过来将那人按下。所幸拳击台并不高，哈利没有摔伤，只是一下子缓不过神。

等他反应过来后，却感到背上一阵刺痛。

“你背上被划到了，缝两针养几天就好。”拳击馆里会点医学知识的教练不在意地说，练拳击谁没受过伤？这种程度的划伤在他们眼里完全是无足轻重的小伤口。

只是没想到少年听到这句话，却整个人都惊跳起来，不顾身上的伤痛，冲进更衣室里。

更衣室的镜子里，一条长长的斜跨整个背部的伤口，犹如地震造成的裂缝，横跨山川遍野，留下颓垣断壁，遍地狼藉。

7

地下拳击俱乐部的老板黑白通吃，哈利这种拳击手再混的如何风生水起，也不过是一个卑微的打工仔，而且是命捏在人家手里的那种打工仔。

虽然只要你能打，巨额报酬眨眼间就能揣进兜里，可这是一个踏进来就出不去的世界。

哈利当时从狱中出来，他被大学退学，身无分文无处可去。他孤身一人踏进这个黑暗的世界时，也是绝望之下的自暴自弃。等清醒过来后，这里已经容不得他离开。唯一得利的，不过是兜里的钱足够他任性地四处收购德拉科的作品。

而现在老板让他去德国，没有背景也没有更多钱的哈利，不得不乖乖听话。

唯一遗憾的是他手里的这些画，价值昂贵，难以运输，实在不方便带去德国。

“大尺寸的全卖掉？这倒是好事，你知不知道你手里藏得这几幅涨了多少倍，这么一来一回你赚翻了好吗？”布雷斯站在哈利的藏画室里神采飞扬，毕竟他即将又有一笔可观的佣金收入。

哈利点点头，不置一词。

“就是……你舍得吗？”

“不舍得。”哈利顿了一顿，“可我也带不走，放到保险柜里，浪费他的才华。”哈利仰头望着那几幅少女图，“她们应该被挂在高处，供人欣赏。”

不打比赛的时候，他还是有心情和布雷斯聊上几句的。毕竟布雷斯是他和德拉科的高中同学，知道他的过去。外加布雷斯这两年帮他偷偷收画和保密行踪，也算是尽心尽力的挚友。

“目前真正值得被挂起来的只有一副画，可惜被人早早买去收藏起来。这些少女图……我觉得甚至还没他的练笔好。”布雷斯暗暗看了哈利一眼。“你……真的要去德国吗？这样下去，你的身体也……我相信若是马尔福家出面，俱乐部一定会让你赎身离开。”

“我已经打了三年的黑拳，德拉科不知道很正常，可你觉得……“哈利直视布雷斯的双眼，“卢修斯会不知道吗？”

布雷斯一怔，默默地安静下来。

8

哈利躲躲藏藏地回到家里躲进房间，不敢让任何人帮他换背上的药。他自己碰不到背后，两天的胡来之下，哈利就因为伤口发炎而发起高烧。

这下是彻底瞒不过去，纳西莎心疼地看到他背后的伤口，就急忙让管家带哈利去医院。哈利被烧的迷迷糊糊，混乱之中，他看到德拉科惊愕的双眼。

等哈利再次清醒过来时，就看到德拉科在床边帮自己背上的伤痕换纱布。哈利慌乱地想缩进被子藏起来，被德拉科一把按住不让他乱动。

“你疯了吗？这么重的伤还瞒着家里人，你高烧的时候，爸爸妈妈多担心你。”

德拉科皱着眉，看不出任何异样。哈利盯着他半天，才小心翼翼地问道：“那我……还能不能当你的模特？”

“当然可以。”德拉科毫不犹豫地回答。他握笔的右手指尖轻点在纱布下的伤口上，缓缓划过。

“你可是我的缪斯。”

他轻轻的，在哈利的黑发上落下一吻。

9

布雷斯知道不能打草惊蛇，哈利手里的画只敢低调的一幅一幅卖，可时间紧迫，他稍微失去了点耐心。到底，还是惹出了动静。

德拉科找上这个同在艺术圈里的好友，开门见山地问：“你手里的画，卖家是谁？”

自毕业后，德拉科几乎都是窝在自己的工作室里画画。除了画展的时候，哪里也看不到他的人影。就算是偶尔还能见上他一面的布雷斯，见到德拉科光临自己的画廊时，也十分惊讶。

“难得有贵客。”布雷斯没有回答德拉科的问题，而是转头让在办公室门外偷偷打量德拉科的助理去泡咖啡，“还是你想喝点酒？”

德拉科无视他的话：“到底是谁？”

“帮客户保密身份，是我的工作之一。”布雷斯不为所动，“抱歉，我无法回答。”

谁也无法打破行规，德拉科知道自己问不出答案，便沉默下来。他烦躁地掏出烟，叼在唇边，用打火机点燃。

布雷斯无言地看了眼自己办公室墙壁上贴着的禁烟标志，最后干脆向德拉科要了一根烟，和他一起抽起来。

吐了口白雾，布雷斯说起另一个话题：“你不打算画点女孩以外的主题吗？你在外面流传的少女图大约有二十几幅，再画下去，可就不值钱了。”

德拉科微微蹙眉：“画什么是我的自由。”

“话虽如此……可就算你想学梵·高一盆向日葵画来画去画出几个亿，那也得等200年后。”布雷斯靠在椅子上看着德拉科，“而且我觉得你不喜欢画女人。”

艺术永远伴随着性，也伴随着欲。德拉科笔下的女孩永远懵懵懂懂，面带柔光。像是文艺复兴时期画家笔下的天使和圣母玛利亚。

“充满着纯真与圣光。”艺术界金牌经纪人布雷斯·扎比尼如此评价道，“适合挂在家里。”

他愤慨激昂起来也像是半个疯狂的艺术家：“也不知道他怎么看得上，他跟着你这么多年，也不是没看过好东西呀？”

德拉科手指夹烟，举在唇边沉默地看着好友。直到布雷斯自己反应过来自己说了什么话后，才开口抛出条件：“你带我见他，我之后的前三幅画，让你代理。”

布雷斯狠狠地吸了两口烟让自己镇定下来，立刻恢复商人一贯的客套微笑。

“你……看地下拳击吗？”

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

10

虽然德拉科向哈利保证还会让他当模特，可耽误后的伤口恢复缓慢，等哈利彻底恢复好时，已经是两个月之后。

这其中家里陆续来过几个模特，天天在家静养的哈利一个没落下全都碰过面，其中有一个男生引起了他的注意。

德拉科不是没找过其他男生当模特，虽然很少，但不是没有。只是这个男生除了头发是棕色的以外，圆眼蓝眸，下颚利落，竟跟哈利长得有七八分像。

哈利有意搭话，得知对方是德拉科的大学同学，在隔壁雕塑系里学雕塑。男孩一手各种型号的雕刻刀玩的流畅利落，片刻功夫一张形象的人脸就能在他手中刻画出来。

“德拉科也给我当模特。”他笑着说，“听说，他还是第一次当模特，虽然条件是我来给他当满十次模特。”

他做了个鬼脸，看起来古怪又有趣，“亏大了，但也值得，而且谁不想给马尔福当模特？”

是啊，谁不想给德拉科·马尔福当模特？

哈利发疯一样在深夜偷偷摸进德拉科最宝贵的画室里，最后在画架上看到一幅还在草稿阶段的画。

背部赤裸的少年，正在向窗外的树上探去。

11

地下拳击场这种地方，德拉科是必然没有来过的。

激。情高昂的呼喊声，粗鲁而难听的脏话。下层观众席坐着的是疯狂的平民赌徒，而上层包厢单向玻璃后藏匿的则是更为冷血的高阶玩家。

布雷斯借着哈利的关系拐弯抹角拿到两张普通门票，拉着各种不适的德拉科小心地挪到他们的位置上。

“我当初只来过一次，看到一半就走了……妈的，太血腥了。”布雷斯受周围气氛感染，也忍不住开始骂起来，“今天是最重要的一场比赛，他……算了，你看吧，看完你大概也就明白了。”

布雷斯四处张望：“这里不方便说话，等下没人的时候我再跟你解释，你等下可千万别激动。”

哈利跟他说过今天要打假赛，可四周都是人，布雷斯万万不可能在这里把这件事说出口。

可是会惹出人命的。

德拉科裹紧自己身上的风衣，皱着眉在破旧的座位上坐下来。

过了约十几分钟后，拳赛终于开始。

“今天！是我们救世主在这里的最后一赛！也是我们的新星魔神第一次与救世主对决！最后的胜利女神究竟会花落谁家，就让我们拭目以待！”

裁判从围栏的小门里出场，随后在灯光的照射下，双方拳击手隆重登场。

德拉科瞳孔紧缩，死死地盯住那个三年未见的人——金发女郎上前脱下哈利身上的拳击袍，赤裸的上半身暴露无遗。就算是坐在高高的观众台上，德拉科也能从拳击场顶部的高清屏幕上清晰地看到哈利疤痕累累的身躯。

最显眼的依然是背后那条长疤，当年因为发炎，翻起的伤口愈发严重。即使是恢复后，也是隆起长长的一条，仿佛一条丑陋的青虫，趴在黑发青年的背上。

12

等背上的结痂落下后，哈利着了魔似的四处寻求祛疤的方法。只是就连激光医生都说了，疤痕太大，就算是激光，也不是一次就能去干净的。外加恢复的时间，陆陆续续大概需要半年的疗程。

可哈利等不了半年。

他后来又去偷看过几次，那副画一直放置在那里没什么进展，那个雕塑系的男生似乎是因为作业没时间过来，哈利偷偷数了数次数，还剩三次。

加起来一共十次，可这么多年，德拉科画过除哈利以外的男生模特，加起来也没有十个人。

哈利在画室里找到德拉科，他似乎还在琢磨那副画，坐在画架前一动不动。哈利假装不在意地走过去，小心翼翼地问道：“你……你需要模特吗？”

“嗯？”德拉科倏地转头，看向哈利的双眸两秒后才重新聚焦，“好……”

他指挥哈利脱掉衣服，下身用白布隐约盖住。哈利趴在模特专用的白色木头阶梯上，摆出的是那副画里少年的姿态。

哈利暗自高兴，就连原本还在担心背上伤疤的心思也渐渐松懈，转而开始想自己是否应该抓紧恢复锻炼，省的一身肌肉变得不好看。

只是没想到十分钟还没到，他就听到德拉科的声音在他背后响起。

“你……还是把衣服穿起来吧。”

哈利猛地回头，愣怔地看着德拉科。

“我……我画不下去。”

13

打假赛，也是需要技巧的。

就算是由老板交代下来的假赛，选手双方都心知肚明，内行的拳击手也不会跑去跟对方明明白白地商量如何打假赛。

万一被有心人录音曝光出去，不光是整个职业生涯彻底中断，甚至可能会失去性命，因为没有哪个老板能容忍这种蠢货。

所以打假赛不光要会演，还要双方一起不拿剧本地演。要演得好，演得真，演得精彩。最好过程起起伏伏，能再兜进去一票贪心赌徒，到最后再假装爆出一个大冷门，把这些赌徒的钱全部顺利装入老板的口袋里。

尤其是哈利这种常胜拳王，虽然他有几次的胜利也是依照老板的指示和对方演出来的，事后的奖金甚至要分出大头给对方。可观众们不知道这些事情，在那些人的眼里，救世主是无敌的，是不可能输的。

所以在前半场中，哈利依然不留一丝余地，在不打败对方的情况下拼尽全力出击。

魔神看起来也是一个年轻的小伙子，长相颇为英俊，不知为何要来这里打黑拳。哈利事先看过他两场比赛，出拳毫不留情且狠毒，若再积累一段时间的经验，哈利相信这个魔神的实力能和自己不相上下。

不愧是老板选出来的新拳王。

哈利一个虚招将对方横扫在地，魔神竟然迅速翻身而起，紧接着就挥拳而上。打出的拳，比刚刚的更加凶猛。

哈利快速躲过，余光瞄向计时器。他心里掐着点，后退几步，躲过对方的一击，顺利拖到中场休息。

下半场，就要开始演了。

14

哈利一直认为自己演技尚可，不然也不会到大学，身边的人都还看不出他那点隐晦的心思。

只是临到那一刻，就算是演技如他，也假装不下去。

哈利狼狈地套上才脱下的衣服，不等德拉科喊住他，就立刻冲出画室，冲出马尔福家门。

没有人能比他更了解德拉科，德拉科曾经为了练一笔曲线的弧度能把自己关在画室里三天三夜，耗费无数张画纸和无数支用美工刀一刀一刀削出来的铅笔，反反复复只画一条线，就是为了让自己的肌肉记住那条曲线的弧度。

所以当德拉科说他追求的是完美躯体时，哈利心底里清楚地明白，就连硬币大小的淤青都不能忍的德拉科，根本容不下他背上那道丑陋的疤痕。

之前那些侥幸，不过是他自欺欺人。

哈利跑到马尔福家附近的小路上，踉跄地跌坐在路边。

他明白马尔福夫妇在想什么，卢修斯和纳西莎希望自己的儿子能成为著名的艺术家，高高在上，盛名在外。而哈利这种学习一般，没什么特长，终日只喜欢泡在拳击馆里的人，站在德拉科身边是要拖他后腿的。更何况哈利还顶着个马尔福养子的名头，算是德拉科名义上的弟弟。若是他们两个人发生亲人以外的关系，讲出去能彻底毁掉德拉科的名声。

所以哈利不敢多求，只求自己还能占有那最后那一点特殊的身份。

可如今，他连德拉科的缪斯，都不再是了。

德拉科对他的身体失去了兴趣，那些心底的侥幸，那些偷摸的骄傲，那些日夜的付出，在他背上被意外划开一道深深的伤口时，全都成了灰烬。

甚至连他还算有点喜欢的拳击，此刻都失去了练下去的意义。

“嗨！你怎么在这里？”

哈利回神抬头，看到那个雕塑系的学生，和自己长得七八分像的男孩。

“德拉科前几天约了我今天来当模特，刚好路过这里看到你在这，没事吧？”

男孩可爱大方，笑容看起来比哈利更加明媚。原来德拉科坐在画室里是为了等他，自己走进去，不过是一个突兀的插曲。

哈利恍惚地看向男孩的身体，这个人的身上，大概完美无瑕，没有任何疤痕吧？

15

哈利上半场的全力出击，就是为了下半场的虚浮无力。他控制着自己的每一块肌肉，从胸大肌到三角肌，再到背阔肌和肱三头肌。一分一分地卸力，一寸一寸地松懈，假装出用尽全力，使不出劲的样子。

他堪堪躲过魔神的一招直拳，再假装被他虚晃佯攻而骗过，没接下下一招的摆拳，被击中脑袋晕倒在地。直到裁判开始数秒，哈利才艰难地重新爬起。

见到救世主开始势弱，四周的嚎叫声更加激烈。

哈利在摄像头和裁判的视野死角处向魔神使眼色，让他攻击自己的要害处。

黑拳没有任何规则，俱乐部里为了让观众们感官保证，除了不让在场上打死人之外，任何招式都可以使用，任何部位都可以攻击。至于拳手们下场后是死是活，俱乐部一概不在意。

魔神似乎是接到了哈利的示意，虚晃两招后，开始疯狂地攻击哈利身上的各处要害。

原本按照打假赛的潜规则，被打败的一方被击中倒地后，另一方就应该开始放缓力气，等裁判吹哨。只是不知为何，哈利假装击中要害倒地后，魔神手里的拳头却越发阴狠，每一招都精准地击在危险的部位，丝毫不留力气。

不对，这小子是真的要他死！

哈利视野里一片血色，早已看不清眼前的东西。他双臂交叉阻挡魔神的攻击，大脑被刚刚那一下打得混混沌沌，完全在靠本能行事。

魔神要的不是打败他，而是打死他。他知道哈利听话，会配合老板的指示。只要趁哈利放弃反攻的时候，将哈利打成重伤。下场后哈利就算能活下来，完全康复重返拳击场的可能性几乎为零。

老板已经把他卖掉，只要哈利还能活着到德国，他的身体到底如何，老板一点也不在意。但要是魔神能把他打死，魔神在圈内的身价瞬间就会翻倍，待遇和收入都会与以前天差地别。

哈利被压倒在地，艰难地挡下对方攻向他腹部的一拳。

若是他再听话地放弃攻击，今天必定无法站着下场。

哈利用尽最后的力气，再次缩紧身上所有的肌肉。他猛地睁眼，双腿锁住魔神的腰部，把他缠住。哈利用力背部顶地，瞬间将对方翻倒在地。

如钢铁般的拳头高高举起，眨眼间就打在对方英俊的脸上。

哈利一拳接一拳毫无保留地砸下去，他满脸是血，所有感官都被赤红色与疼痛所麻痹，可同时也激昂地喧嚣着，以最敏感的状态接收周围的一举一动。

他似乎听到了裁判的哨响，似乎看到俱乐部的保镖们如潮水般涌进铁丝网，似乎感受到有人在竭力把自己从魔神的身上拉起。

魔神可是老板新的摇钱树，他们怎么也不会让哈利打死魔神。

他似乎在混乱的环境中，遥远地，听到了有人在声嘶力竭地吼着他的名字。

这很奇怪，在坠入黑暗前，哈利如此想到。在这里所有人都叫他救世主，仿佛他是所有人的救赎。可他的本名，却已经很久都没有人叫过了。

16

等哈利清醒过来时，他看到的是那个男生满脸鲜血，双眼紧闭的昏迷在地。

雕刻刀掉落在边上，男生的脸颊旁深深划过一道可怕的伤痕。周围有路人报了警，警察迅速赶来，把哈利狠狠地从男孩身上扯开。

哈利依稀记得那个男孩说了什么，然后在哈利拳头过去的时候拔出雕刻刀想要给哈利再添上几道伤口。

那男孩说得好像是：“我知道我是来当你的替身的，他说你的身上有疤，让他无法专心作画。”

可哈利没有告诉过任何人，包括律师，包括法官，包括马尔福夫妇，包括德拉科。

因为那已经不重要了，哈利清楚地知道，就算那个男孩什么都不说，自己的拳头也依然会落在他的身上。他原本就是心怀恶意，认罪也没有什么不对。

哈利似乎毁了那个男孩的脸，对方家庭对他不依不饶，卢修斯给哈利请了律师，也帮哈利支付所有费用和赔偿金。可当原本可以私下和解的案子审个没完没了，最终以法官宣告哈利六个月有期徒刑的时候，哈利便知道，卢修斯必定是牺牲了自己，和对方做了什么约定。毕竟事情牵涉到德拉科，在卢修斯的亲生儿子面前，哈利不过是一个随时能够抛弃的人。

果然后来布雷斯告诉他，所有消息都被死死瞒下，甚至连学校都不知道发生了什么事情。等那个男孩三个月后重新回到学校里时，也只是笑着告诉别人自己脸上长了一个良性肿瘤，不得不做手术拿掉，所以才留下一道伤疤。

而德拉科在事发之后则和哈利断了联系，据说他被纳西莎没收一切通讯物品关在家里，终日只能在画室里画画，直到哈利的审判结束后才重新回到正常的生活中。

德拉科出来时，还带着那副让他闻名一时的画。

纳西莎看到画便大惊失色，没过多久，她就急忙找了个机会把那副画卖掉。只是没想到那副画意外拍出高价而一鸣惊人，甚至还上了新闻。

哈利还记得自己在报纸上看到那副画的时候，已经在牢里。他透过模糊的油墨牢牢瞪着那少年光滑的背部，他的手指关节用力凸起，报纸边缘被拳头捏成一团。

自那以后哈利便放弃联系马尔福家，就连半年后从监狱里出来时，也不过是他孤零零一人拎着为数不多的行李，坐上在监狱里认识的地下拳击俱乐部的车。

17

哈利睁开眼时，发现自己正躺在医院病房里。他颇为惊讶，俱乐部有合作的诊所，而且也不会给拳手支付这么昂贵的VIP病房。

等见到布雷斯走进病房时，哈利才心中了然。

“草，你小子……”布雷斯觉得去完这趟地下拳击场，自己满心都是骂不完的脏话，“你不是说这场是……怎么最后都把对方当成自己灭门的仇人一样往死里打？”

“他想我死，好让他自己出名。”

哈利扯扯嘴角，熟悉的疼痛感被牵引起来。他倒是不怕痛，就是……他试了试自己的身体，就是好像左腿被打了石膏。

“腿没断，但严重脱臼，需要固定几天。骨折的是你的鼻骨，但我觉得你也习惯了，实在不行顺便隆个鼻也挺好。身上多处严重挫伤，有两处打到内脏，你在手术室里呆了整整48小时才出来。”布雷斯双手抱在胸前，满脸无奈，“剩下的什么内出血什么脑震荡他看着差点没吓死，但我觉得对你来说都是家常便饭，就不跟你细讲了。”

“他？“哈利刚清醒过来，还转不过弯，“谁？”

布雷斯咳了一声，从座位上站起来，一步一步向病房门口挪去。

“你真是害死我了，我原以为就一场轻松的比赛，才把他带过去看。这下可好，我替你瞒了几年，他估计就要在心里咒我几年……”

话音未落，布雷斯就光速逃出病房。

哈利脑袋昏沉，迷糊了几分钟后才想明白那个“他”是谁，还没来得及做出反应，他就再次听到病房门被打开。

德拉科面色沉重，一言不发地走进来坐到他的病床边。

久别数年，也许是不经世事，德拉科依然还是那副年轻的模样。硬要说有那里不同，大概也就是因为抽烟，让唇色变得比以前更深罢了。

可哈利不一样，三年的黑拳打下来，他身上几乎没有一处完好的肌肤。脸颊上是细碎的疤痕，额头上还有一道仿佛闪电的印子。

那是哪场比赛受的伤？哈利已经记不清了。疤痕太多之后便失去了意义，就连背上那条长疤也已经很久没有引起过他的注意。

大概就是债多了不愁，哈利脑海里浮现起这句话。

还有一句他从某个亚洲拳手那里听到的——破罐子破摔。

18

德拉科愤怒地摔烂自己画室里的所有物品，包括好些他画了好几天的画。

“为什么要卖掉我那副画？！”他恶狠狠地瞪着卢修斯和纳西莎，“为什么不让我联系哈利？！”

“你可以再画一幅。”卢修斯站在门外神色坦然，“这不是你的专业吗？”

“我画不出了……没有哈利我什么都画不出来……”

“那副画不也是这段时间你自己在画室里画的吗？”纳西莎站在丈夫身边开口问道。

“不一样！完全不一样，我……”德拉科茫然地蹲到地上，“我需要他，他是我的缪斯。”

“够了，什么缪斯？就你画几幅画，连人命都快要闹出来了，放在家里我还嫌不祥。”卢修斯不耐烦道，“事情归根结底是你惹出来的，最后你安然无恙就偷笑吧。”

他和纳西莎转身离去。

“你喜欢什么人我不管，可以后不许找任何男性模特，也不许再画任何男人。”

德拉科蹲在地上没有反驳，他知道，就算卢修斯不管，他再也画不出任何少年。

19

哈利在医院躺了整整一个月，最后是在医生的百般恳求与保证之下，德拉科才同意让哈利出院。

让哈利比较惊讶的是，无论是俱乐部的老板，还是德国那边，竟然都没有找过他。从他清醒过来开始，他仿佛与那个世界隔绝，就连他私下关系还算可以的几个拳手，也只是寥寥关心了他几句后，就再也不回复。

“哦，这事忘了跟你说。”一直都在给这两位老板各种跑腿的布雷斯说，“你卖画的钱加上你上次给我的那张卡，还有德拉科帮你垫了点，全部都拿去帮你赎身了。另外德拉科让马尔福家的律师陪他走了一趟，各种律师函警告信还有马尔福家的地位和人脉兜头盖脸地砸向你前老板，现在人家见到你说不定还要给你鞠躬。就连德国那边，也是他去帮忙解决的。可能他交代过，下面的人才都不敢联系你。”

布雷斯感叹了一句，“我觉得德拉科不应该画画，去当什么霸道总裁说不定更合适。”

他转头看向出神的哈利，“我说垫了点，其实是个天价，你这几年工作态度太好了也不对，把自己身价抬得这么高。不过我想说的是，德拉科现在算是你半个老板，他让你干什么你就乖乖干什么。”

布雷斯顿了一顿，终于说出自己想说的话。

“你可千万别再胡来了。”

哈利点点头，出来打工三年，老板的话，他是不敢不听的。

20

德拉科带哈利回到自己家中，自那以后他和卢修斯渐渐相看两厌，等他开始卖画赚钱后，便搬了出来。

不过与其说这里是家，不如说是他的画室。除了里面的一间卧室之外，不大的公寓里全部都放满了画和画具，无论走到哪个角落里，他都能坐下就开始画画。

德拉科什么话都没说，他走到一扇有密码锁的房间门前面，在哈利惊讶的目光下打开密码锁，牵着哈利推门而进。

就像是哈利的那间秘密画室，这里面密密麻麻堆满了德拉科自己画的画。只是在这里面的画，上面画的都是局部的男性人体。哈利看德拉科画画看了那么多年，也对人体结构和肌肉分布一清二楚。他一眼扫去便知道，这些画里画的，全是他的身体。

“这些全是你，从见不到你开始我画出来的，都是你……”德拉科眼神炙热，目光贪婪地流连于哈利暴露在衣物外的每一寸肌肤上，“你的身体早已深深地印在我的脑海里，每一寸光影，每一条线条……”

哈利被他的眼光刺得有些畏缩，他扯扯衣领，想尽可能地多遮住一点伤疤。

“可是我的身体……”哈利低下头，“已经变了。”

他的身上早已是疤痕累累，和画里那完美的身体完全不一样。

“变得更美了。”德拉科把哈利轻推在墙边。他一手撑在墙上，一手在哈利紧张的目光下，轻撩起哈利的T恤下摆。

“你和其他所有人都不一样，你无论变成怎样都是完美的。”德拉科低下头，缓缓靠近哈利的脸，“我确实不敢看你身上的伤疤，也无法作画……”

哈利脸上神情倏地一变，想挣扎逃开时却被德拉科用身子用力压住。两人的身体紧密地贴在一起，德拉科下身的变化一览无遗。

哈利诧异地看着他，德拉科低下头，鼻尖在哈利裸露出来的颈脖处慢慢蹭过，炽热的气息在细碎的疤痕上缓缓燃烧。

“你的伤疤是邪恶的魔鬼，不然怎么会把你和我都埋进熊熊烈火？”

德拉科终于无法忍耐，一口咬上哈利的肌肤。哈利全身肌肉紧缩，抱住德拉科的肩膀。德拉科在他的肩膀上吮吸舔弄，双手彻底伸进衣服内抚摸过哈利身上的每一寸疤痕。

那些疤痕都是哈利的绝望，是哈利的深渊；也是哈利的欲望，是哈利隐秘的情爱。它们是上帝赐予德拉科的神物，是德拉科眼中惊心动魄的美。

哈利全身赤裸，被德拉科背对着自己按在墙上。他们的下体连接在一起，被最原始的欲望所支配着，耸动着。德拉科时而发泄般地狠咬，时而诚挚地亲吻哈利身上的疤痕。哈利脸上绯红，被德拉科每一次的啃咬引起一阵阵颤栗。

德拉科将他身上所有的伤疤都轻柔亲吻了一遍，再沿着肌肉间的线条耐心轻舔第二遍。最后德拉科插在他的身体里，用狂热的目光将他的全身洗礼了第三遍。

即使休息了一个月，哈利身上的肌肉依然结实而发达，横竖交错覆盖在他紧致背上的的疤痕是别样的性感。德拉科狠狠地撞击着哈利的，原本只拿过昂贵画笔和名牌香烟的右手握住他的欲望上下抚弄。德拉科每咬一下哈利，就感觉到手里的挺拔轻颤一次。

他压在哈利的耳边哑声低语：“喜欢疼？”

哈利呜咽几声，羞于承认。他常年与疼痛为伴，德拉科一个画家弄出来的疼痛，只会让他更加兴奋。

“看来你也是个坏孩子。”

德拉科勾起嘴角，视线向下扫去。他狠狠地抓住哈利屁股上的肉，指尖深深陷进去，掐出红印，在哈利的皮肤上留下新的痕迹。

捅在哈利体内的炙热，又再硬上几分。

21

哈利趴在沙发上渐渐清醒，他想起身，腰间的薄毯滑落下来，露出被遮住的部位。

“别动。”

德拉科的声音从不远处传来，哈利扭头看去，德拉科上身赤裸，只批了一件外套。他坐在画架前，专注地在画布上作画。

“可是……”哈利有些尴尬，“……要流出来了。”

“夹好了。”德拉科把烟搁在唇间，“你忘记怎么当我的模特吗？“

哈利连忙趴回去不敢再动，就是体内的东西实在无法控制，渐渐漏了出来，把压在他身下的毛毯染深了一块。哈利实在忍不住，轻轻地叫唤了一声。

德拉科放下画笔，手里夹着烟走到沙发边坐下。他轻抚哈利的肌肤，目光专注而狂热地在他背部流连忘返。

“你退步了。”

哈利翻身躺下，他眼神恍惚，不知道自己脸上此刻的神情就犹如那图中的少女一样。

他盯着德拉科指间的香烟。

“你要惩罚我吗？”

德拉科看了一眼燃烧的烟头，轻笑起来。

“这个不行，你身上的疤已经足够多了。”

他抚摸哈利的手渐渐探到黏湿的地方，修长的手指绕过微微探起头的部位，伸入结实的大腿之间，缓缓钻进去。

“你喜欢的话，我们可以买点工具。”

哈利轻呼一声，抬起手臂环住德拉科的肩膀。德拉科弯腰俯身，金色刘海垂落下来扫到他的脸上，碎碎痒痒的，惹哈利发笑。

“我想看你的画。”

“这个也不行，某个小傻瓜看不懂我的画。”

“嗯？”

哈利被亲吻弄得昏昏沉沉，忘了问德拉科的那句话是什么意思。

22

男人被蛇所交缠。

布雷斯站在德拉科新搬的画室中间，跟他一人叼着一根烟，专注地盯着眼前的十来副画。

“你的缪斯确实回来了。”布雷斯眼中满是高兴的神色，“我看得出来。”

十几幅画或完成或未完成，主题都只有一个——被蛇缠绕的男人。

德拉科摇头：“目前满意的也只有两幅，我还需要时间。”

“慢慢来，不如再多攒几幅，我给你办一个主题展。”

“好。”德拉科轻吐烟云，垂着眼凝视着自己的画，“主题我现在就可以给你，叫……《苹果》。”

“苹果？”布雷斯瞪着他，“你确定？”

画里可一颗苹果都没有。

“嗯。”

“好吧，听你的。”看惯这些艺术家们的疯狂，布雷斯为人非常平和。他瞥了眼新画室里多出来的健身房，“他最近……都在家里？”

“嗯，我打算给他找个正规的拳击馆当兼职教练玩玩，其余时间就当我的模特。”

“这样也好。”布雷斯收回视线，“至少身心健康。”

德拉科意图不明地轻笑一声，布雷斯还没问他什么意思，就见到健身房门打开，哈利披着敞开的拳击袍走出来，里面只穿了一条拳击短裤。

“嗨，拳王。“布雷斯跟他打招呼。

哈利冲布雷斯点点头，他刚刚结束锻炼，汗津津的胸膛还在微微起伏，一身疤痕显得无比凶狠。

德拉科眼神晦暗，沉下声音说：”把衣服穿好。“

哈利一怔，低头看看自己，连忙把拳击袍裹紧。

“我……我去洗澡。”

德拉科点点头放他离去，等哈利关上卧室的门后，他才转回头重新看向自己的画。

“嘶……”布雷斯见到这两人的互动，一身鸡皮疙瘩都要落下，“你们要调情能不能让我这个只喜欢大胸美女的直男先走一步”

德拉科吸了口烟，“不送。”

“见色忘友，啊！可谁让你是我的老板。”布雷斯夸张地念了一句咏叹调，然后拿起自己的东西，“不过我是真的要走，我要回去好好策划你的个展。”

德拉科点点头，说了一句感谢。

“我真的为你感到开心。”布雷斯笑嘻嘻的，走到画室大门口留下一句话，然后飞快溜走。

“终于是不能挂在家里的画了。”

——FIN——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释几个梗：
> 
> 风景静物画——画家的恰饭作品
> 
> 能挂在家里的画——画家的恰饭作品，艺术圈瞧不上的作品
> 
> 不知道如何流出的练习之作——当然是布雷斯顺出来的啦
> 
> 蛇与苹果——一伊旬园，自己领悟
> 
> 魔神——伏地魔这个名字太中二了，没好意思用。


End file.
